characters_human_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ricardio
Ricardio is an antagonist in Adventure Time, a Cartoon Network cartoon. Personality Ricardio is the heart of the Ice King, but much more evil (the Ice King usually causes trouble unintentionally). Because of this, Ricardio possesses some major traits from him. Mainly, Ricardio has an obsession for princesses. Unlike the Ice King however, Ricardio literally wants the hearts of princesses, especially Princess Bubblegum's (as seen in "Ricardio the Heart Guy"). However, this changes in "Lady & Peebles," in which he claims that he didn't just want Princess Bubblegum's heart, he wanted "the full package." Some traits that Ricardio possesses that Ice King does not is that he is social and charismatic. The Candy People and the princesses take a liking to Ricardio while they despise the Ice King. Ricardio can also be violent and malicious. In this debut episode, he beat up the Ice King (his host) and threw him into a dumpster, and in "Lady & Peebles" he used Ice King's own organs to make a body for himself, and he later showed it off by twisting an unconscious Lady Rainicorn into a knot and throwing her against a wall. This also proves that Ricardio has no desire to keep Ice King alive by being his heart; he wants a life of his own. Trivia *He is voiced by Star Trek veteran actor George Takei. *Unlike Ice King, Ricardio is charismatic enough to become popular and well-liked among the Candy People and princesses. *His name is a pun: Ricardo is "Richard" in Spanish and Portuguese, and cardio comes from cardiac, which means "of or related to the heart." *Even though Ricardio is an actual heart, he doesn't look like one. Instead, he just looks like the "love" heart design. However, his early designs show him looking like an actual heart. *He is one of the few characters which have many details in the face, while the others, even the main characters, have simpler faces. *Because he's the heart of Ice King, he should be at least as old as him. This was pointed out in the Adventure Time: My Two Favorite People DVD special feature "Little Did You Know." His "species" is shown to be a human heart, meaning the Ice King could still genetically be a human. *Ricardio seems to be too big to be the Ice King's heart, but later in "Ricardio the Heart Guy," he seems to shrink to the correct size. *Ricardio appeared later on in the series during a commercial on Flicks where Finn and Jake (along with various other characters from The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time, and Regular Show) are in a movie theater, and Jake is annoyed by a beating noise. Later, it is revealed that the beating came from Ricardio, who was sitting next to Jake, watching the movie with a surprised look on his face. *On Ice King's papercraft robe, Ricardio's face peeks out a little bit. *In the storyboard for "Lady & Peebles," the smiling piece on his head was the head of Homer Simpson from "The Simpsons." This was removed as it was a storyboard joke. *He calls the Ice King "Simon." *Ricardio appears in "All the Little People" as one of the Little People. *In the episode "Gotcha!" a picture of Ricardio appears on Lumpy Space Princess' diary. *He resembles Majora's Wrath, the final boss from the game The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. *He along with The Earl of Lemongrab, Lumpy Space Princess, Tiffany, Magic Man, Donny, and Squirrel were pictured in the credits of "Water Park Prank" as one of those who can't return to Wet Pipes Water Park. Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:In love villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Revived Villains Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Villains Category:Brutes Category:Evil Fighters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Old Villains Category:Hero's Lover